Manually propelled wheelchairs all center on the use of two large wheels. The wheelchair is propelled by the user, the user's hands propelling the wheelchair by manually turning a hand rim attached to each wheel.
This hand rim is directly adjacent to the tire, just outside the wheel. As a result the user's hand crosses and rests on the tire.
This constant contact between the user's hand and the tire acts as a conduit for contaminants. The tires of a wheelchair are analogous to its shoes. The tires come into contact with all the surfaces the user encounters in a day, including those of the home, workplace, hospital, public spaces, and so forth.
In these locations the floor may be covered with many types of contaminants, both chemical and biological. For users who require help moving the wheelchair, the tires also come into contact with the individual pushing the wheelchair from behind. The tires further come into contact with any blanket, backpack, jacket, or other material that drapes over the rear of the wheelchair.
What is needed is a wheelchair tire guard that mounts to all types of wheelchairs, shielding the user's hand from the tires.